A Fantasy Becomes A Reality
by FansofCenaton
Summary: So What happens when Randy Orton and John Cena Walk in on Kelly Kelly Dreaming? Well Read! *Centon* *ThreeSome* Rated M


Hey Hey Hey.. I'm back… Well I'm just going to write this story I had a dream last night.. Rated X and I mean Rated X… a Fantasy. I think I'm going to have Kelly Kelly play me..

I Do Not own the WWE Superstars or Divas…

Characters: Randy Orton, John Cena, Kelly Kelly

Summary: The Boys walk in on Kelly Kelly sleeping but she is talking in her sleep What happens when they hear what she is saying? Will They make it Real?

Rating: M

Randy Orton and John Cena were just getting done with the show giving high-fives to the fans and posing for the crowd one more time before going backstage. The crew member handed them water bottles and both were checked out due to their injuries they are fighting. "Great job out there", Randy said. "Yeah you too man missed having you here" he said patting him on the back. "I know I miss being live but I'm world champion baby", he smiled holding his title up. John shook his head. "Well I'm champion too", he said holding it up as well.

They both cracked up and started walking to the locker room, they were chatting about their families and how their life was going and trying to catch up on good times since Randy was on the show for the week. "So how's Alanna", John asked as he and Randy walked to the back. "She is good, she asks about you and misses you but she knows how busy you are", he said. "How is Lizzie", Randy asked. "Good and wonderful she is so excited about this baby hell I am too", John said smiling. "A baby will change everything it helps you grow into something you thought you'd never be", Randy said thinking about when Alanna was being born.

"I know I know I'm ready for this I have been for a while", John said. "Hey you hear that", Randy stopped, as did John. "Someone is getting it on in there", Randy smirked. "You are not lying that girl is really enjoying it", John said. "Lets see who it is", Randy said going to the door. "No way I am not being nosy come on man lets just go", John said. "Ohhh Randy," She moaned. "Ohhhh John", She moaned again. Both guys looked at each other and stared at the door. "You don't think", Randy whispered. John shook his head. "There are millions of Randy and John's out there man", John said now he wanted to know who it was. "Open the door quietly", John whispered.

Randy pulled the knob down slowly and opened the door as he and John tip-toed inside to see who the people were. "SHIT", John whispered. Randy opened his mouth in shock, it was Kelly Kelly dreaming and talking in her sleep. "She is not dreaming about us she couldn't be", Randy whispered watching her. "Cena", Kelly moaned. John opened his mouth in shock. "As u were saying", John still watched being turned on by the moves Kelly Kelly was doing with her hands up and down her body. "Okay so she is dreaming about you but what about" "Ohhh uhhh RKO baby", Kelly moved her hands to her breasts and started massaging them moaning louder.

Randy and John just stood there, she was literally asleep doing them in her sleep. The guys just stood there watching being turned on. "Now you fuck each other", she whispered smiling. Now John and Randy were crazy. "What did she just say", John whispered. "Ohh shit", Randy looked down and fixed himself. "She is having a fantasy man", Randy said trying not to laugh. "Centon baby", Kelly moaned putting her hands down her pants and started rubbing herself.

"HOLY SHIT", John screamed waking up Kelly who just stared at the guys in shock.

Randy just punched John on the shoulder and looked back at Kelly who was still staring at them in shock. "Uhh um we'll be leaving now", Randy said grabbing John who wasn't moving. "Wait", she got up and went to close the door. "How much did you hear", she asked. "More than we needed to know", Randy said opening the door to leave but Kelly slammed it shut. "So you two now know my fantasy", Kelly said. "We won't say anything", Randy said. "Scouts honor", John said raising his hands up. Kelly looked up and smiled at them.

"Why is she smiling", Randy whispered to John. Kelly went up to the door and locked it and put the key in her purse. "This is not good", John said. "Uhh Kelly honey John and I need to get going", Randy said as he and John got up to leave but Kelly pushed both of them down. "You will live this", she said. "We will live what", John asked worried grabbing onto Randy scared for his life. "My fantasy", she whispered going up to John and sitting in his lap. "I'm a h-appily marr ohhhhh" he let a moan as she started grinding against his cock.

"Fuck", he whispered.

Kelly turned around and looked at John straight in the eyes and leaned in slowly. "Do you want to know what it feels like to feel me", she whispered. John just nodded his head slowly as she came in and kissed him slowly. John opened his mouth to let her tongue intervene with his tongue as they massaged each other. "Touch me", she whispered. She grabbed his hands and put it on her breasts. "Fuck", Randy whispered letting himself go. She turned around and looked at him. "Come here", she grabbed his hand with hers and pulled him over and kissed him deeply as John was taking off her shirt.

John undid her bra and cupped her left breast and started sucking on her nipple. "Ohhh John that feels sooo good", she leaned her head back. Randy cupped her right breast and started doing the same and bit it softly making her moan even more. Kelly still sitting on John's lap got off and undid his pants. "Get ready to have some fun with this diva", she said taking off his boxers. His hard on was hanging in the air waiting for someone to touch it.

She touched it and and grabbed it with her hand moving up and down as the stroking began. John laid his head back on the couch. "Damn this feels so fucking good", he said. "Ohh Fuck", he closed his eyes as she put her mouth on and started sucking slowly and moving faster. Randy walked behind Kelly and started stroking himself and slapping his dick across her ass. "Fuck- mmm me", she moaned to Randy as she sucked on John. Randy smiled and grabbed Kelly's ass and stuck himself inside of her slowly. She screamed in excitement still sucking on John's dick. "God Kelly", John put his hand on her hair and moved her head up and down. "Shit", John put his head back as she sucked harder. Randy slapped Kelly's tight ass and started moving faster. "Hmmphh Your ass is soo tight", Randy panted moving in and out. "Uhhh Oohhh", she sucked on John. "Cum for me baby", she moaned as Randy was fucking her and she was stroking John faster.

"Oh God", John eyes rolled in the back of his head as Kelly's hands were moving faster. "Ahhhhhh", Kelly screamed in excitement as Randy fucked her harder. "I'm going to cum", John screamed. Kelly put her mouth back on John's dick and started sucking again. "Shit", he let himself into Kelly's mouth and she swallowed every bit of cream that hit her throat. She licked her fingers and started rubbing herself as Randy was almost hitting his climax. "God Randy", she screamed. "I'm going to", Randy pushed one last time and let himself inside of her slowly and coming out and laying down breathing up and down.

"Were not finished", she said. John and Randy looked at each other, all three were naked just laying there and she got up sitting on the couch spreading her legs. "Your turn I get to watch", she smiled as she started rubbing herself and moaning. "Excuse me", Randy said shocked. "Fuck each other", she moaned with her eyes closed. "uhhhh", John looked at Randy. "It's her fantasy and this shit is fun we might as well", Randy said crawling to John and getting on his knees. "Ohh no you don't I'm on my knees this time", John said throwing Randy down onto the couch. "Why you so fucking rough", Randy asked

"I love being rough with my girls", John said. "I'm not a girl dumb ass", Randy watched as John climbed on top of him. He looked to his right and saw Kelly taking two of her fingers and taking it and putting into her hole of her vagina. "SHIT John Fuck me now", Randy screamed. Kelly watched Randy and John go at it and moaned lightly as she stuck her two fingers in. "mmmmm", she went in and out. John kissed Randy full force and wrapped his legs around his waist, "Suck Him", Kelly moaned sticking three fingers in herself.

"She is going to kill our dicks we are dead", Randy moaned as John put his mouth on it. "Ohh God John", Randy grabbed John's head and pushed him in further. "God Dammit" Randy screamed in excitement. Kelly stuck her fourth finger in and screamed from the excitement she was seeing. Her fantasy was coming true and this what she has always wanted. "Kelly Don't you dare", Randy moaned. She smiled as Randy watched her stick her whole fist into her hole. "Oh My God", Randy moaned as John started going faster. "Cum- mmm Randall- cum", John said in between sucking.

"Fuck", he rose up and went back down. "I'm almost there he stared at Kelly as she was fisting herself and licking her other fingers and rubbing her nipples enjoying every minute of this. "Ohhhhhh", Randy let himself cum inside of John's mouth as he watched him swallow every piece of his cream down his throat. "Damn Johnny didn't know you were that good", he said kissing him. He laughed. "Neither did I", he smiled turning Randy around. "Get on all fours", he slapped Randy on the ass. "Do what your told", Kelly whispered still fingering herself. John stroked himself and grabbed some lube and rubbed some on. "Are you ready", John asked. Randy just nodded his head and John stuck himself in Randy's ass. "God your so tight", he moved in and out. Randy moaned and turned to look at Kelly. "Get ov ohhh shit over here", he said in between moans.

Kelly got up and went in front of Randy and stood there. "Lay down and ohhh Fuck", Randy screamed as he put his head down. Kelly knew what was happening. She laid down and spread her legs right in front of Randy. She moved up and Randy wrapped his arms around her legs for comfort as John was fucking him and he went in between and stuck his tongue out and licked her clit, he moved his tongue all around inside her hole making her moan. "Oh God", she screamed rubbing the top of her wet pussy. Randy grabbed his two fingers and stuck it in her hole as he screamed from being fucked. He pulled his fingers in and out and licked it and went back in with his tongue.

"Oh my fucking god", Kelly screamed pulling herself up as Randy moved his head and tongue in and out of her wet pussy. Randy took his three fingers and stuck it in her hole again harder this time. "Ohh Fuck Johnny", Randy screamed. "Is this what you wanted" John asked Kelly. Kelly just nodded her head and she was being fingered by Randy. "More dammit more", she screamed pulling herself up and Randy stuck his whole tongue into her hole eating her out. Kelly squirted a little bit and into Randy's mouth. "God Randy", John screamed as he pushed one last time and let himself in the man who he called his best friend. "Shit Kelly you taste Ohh Fuck", Randy screamed as John came inside of him. John let himself out and laid next to Randy and Kelly was in the middle.

"That was the most exciting shit I have ever did in my fucking life", John did. "I know right", Randy said. Kelly just started into space. Her fantasy came true this is what she has always wanted. She opened her eyes and saw the two men looking at her. "What", she asked. They both came in and kissed her. A threesome kiss. "We are so doing this again", John said holding onto Kelly. Randy wrapped his arms around Johns arms who was around Kelly's. "I want to keep this going too", he kissed John's forehead and Kelly's. She smiled, Her fantasy did become a reality.

Well Then…. I better get some reviews… This is my first time wrting a sex scene and a threesome…. I had this dream…. And I wrote it… I hope u guys like… I had fun fwriting it…


End file.
